All Grown Up: Graduation Day
by Zach09
Summary: When the gang has a dream that they are band to go to graduation, will it be a vision of what's going to happen? Please R&R!


**Graduation Day  
**By: Zach McGranahan

"Dude, can you believe that we are gradating Jr. High tomarrow?" Tommy asked Chuckie over the phone.  
"I know it rocks!" Chuckie said.  
"Who are you talking to?" Kimi tried to grab the phone away from Chuckie.  
"Helloo?" Kimi asked Tommy.  
"Hi, honey." Tommy said romanticly.  
"How have you been?" Chuckie grabbed the phone back.  
"No time to chat. We are graduating tomarrow afternoon. We can talk any time during the summer." Cuckie told Kimi.  
"Well if your in such a hurry, I should let you go." Tommy hung up the phone and ran into the living room.  
"Can I go over to Kimi's for awhile?" He asked his dad.  
"Sure." Stu flipped threw the newspaper.

"I had this wicked dream that I wasn't allowed at graduation. It was really weird." Kimi said to Tommy and Chuckie.  
"Funky, I had that same dream." Tommy exclamed.  
"Me to, isn't that weird?" Chuckie shook his head.  
"Yeah." Kimi and Tommy said at the same time.  
"Do you think it means something?" Kimi asked.  
"Probaly not, but don't take any chances." Tommy replied.  
"Oh great! All I need is another thing to worry about." Chuckie started to pace.

"Oh great! All I need is another thing to worry about." Chuckie started to pace.  
"Chuckie, you don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen." Tommy assured him.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I really don't want to miss my eighth grade graduation." Chuckie asked the other two.  
"Yes! Well maybe about ninty-five percent sure." Kimi said.  
"Yeah, but what about the other five percent? Huh?" Chuckie started to pace again.  
"It is only a misly five percent, Chuckie." Tommy grabbed Chuckie's arm, "And would you stop doing that!"  
"Alright, but it's just that what if we do miss our graduation? What if Phil and Lil go and we are stuck in detention?" Cuckie asked.  
"What is up with the twenty questions, Chuck?" Tommy wondered.  
"I was thinking, what if Phil and Lil get to go and have all the fon memeroies and we don't" Chuckie again asked.  
"Stop with all the questions! You have to remember, it was just a dream." Kimi put her arm around Chuckie.  
"That is true, but..." Chuckie tried to continue, but Tommy interupted,  
"Just forget about the stupid dream! It's not like you had them night after night."  
"But Tommy, I did have them night after night. Even more than that, I have them every night!" Chuckie cried.  
"You did? Now that is just plan freaky? Kimi said.  
"I know that I had it maybe two or three times, but not every night." Tommy said also.  
"What are we supposed to do, Tommy?" Kimi was now in tears.  
"I don't know. We could try to stay on our best behavior until graduation night. That might work." Tommy hugged Kimi.  
"Ok." Kimi hugged him back.  
"I'll do whatever you say!" Chuckie went into the other room.  
"Is everything alright?" Tommy asked Kimi.  
"Kinda, but what if the dream really did mean something. Like a vision" Kimi said.

"Can we please try to forget abot this? I'm going to go back to my house." He headed for the door.  
"Why?" Kimi asked.  
"I'm getting tired. See bright and early tomarrow." Right as the door shut, Chuckie came back in.  
"Where did Tommy go?" Chuckie asked his sister.  
"He went back to his house. I'm going to go to bed." Kimi went up the stairs.  
"What if Chucie is right?" Tommy asked him self as he laid in bed.

The next morning, Tommy called the Finster house as soon as he woke.  
"Kimi, I had it again!" He told her.  
"You did?" Kimi asked.  
"Yeah, did you or Chuck?" Tommy asked.  
"I did. But i'm not to sure about Chuckie." Kimi answered.  
"Lets hope not." Tommy said.  
"Who are you talking to?" Chuckie asked in the background.  
"Tommy." Kimi replied.  
"Let me talk to him!" Chuckie took the phone from Kimi's ear.  
"Tommy, I had the you know what." Chuckie told his friend.  
"The dream?" Tommy wondered.  
"Yes!" Chuckie said.  
"So did Kimi and I. We really need to stop having these. I'm starting to think that they really do mean something." Tommy said.  
"I wonder if Phil and Lil are having these totally freaky dreams?" Kimi asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going over there in a little bit and I'll ask them." Tommy told them.  
"Please do. Bye!" Kimi hung up the phone.

Later on over at Phil and Lil's house, Tommy asked the question.  
"Have you guys been having these really weird dreams that we're not allowed to go to graduation?" Tommy asked.  
"You've had them too?" Lil asked.  
"Yeah. So has Kimi and Chuckie." Tommy replied.  
"They have?" Phil asked.  
"Yes and now you guys, also. We were starting to think that it all was like a vision that something was going to happen. Do you guys think that?" Tommy asked.  
"Well I for sure don't!" Phil said.  
"Phil cut it out!" Lil hit him, "You told me the exact same thing that Tommy just got done saying."  
"Fine, yes we do think that." Phil said.

"Do you think that it will happen?" Kimi asked as she waited at the bus stop with her friends.  
"I hope not." Tommy said. They got on the bus.  
"Well, we'll soon find out." Phil said as he found a seat.  
"What do you mean by that?" Lil asked.  
"I mean that we'll find out if we can go to graduation when whe get to school." he explained.  
"Oh." Lil said.  
Throughout the begining out the day, the gang watched every move they made to make sure they don't get in trouble.  
"Is everyone ready for graduation?" Mr. Harti asked.  
"Yep!" the class shouted.  
"Well then head down to the cafateria to get ready." the teacher demanded them. Mr. Harti's class was dismissed.  
"Thank gosh our dream was wrong!" Chuckie wipped the sweat off of his forehead.  
"You can say that again." Tommy said.  
"Thank gosh out dream was wrong." Chuckie said. Tommy shok his head.

Tommy and the gang got ready for graduation and got in line.  
"Here we go! We are thirty minutes away from becoming high schoolers!" Lil said.  
"I know, isn't that weird?" Kimi asked.  
"Yea!" Phil said.  
"Everyone ready? Lets go!" Mr. Harti lead the class of 2012 to the stage, "Hello and welcome to the jr. high graduation and here to give her speach is Nicole Vascerrely."  
"Today we are eighth graders, but tomarrow we are high schoolers." she began, "We've been through a lot these past years, like when Lil' Q came to one of the dances or when we went to the musem and Sean got lost. But now we are starting a new chapter in our lives. New pages for new events, like our drivers lisenes. So put the past behind you and get ready for the future."  
"Good job Nicole!" Mr. Harti said, "Here's to the class of 2012! Good luck!"

"We did it! We were able to go to our 8th grade graduation." Tommy said.  
"I'm never believeing another dream I have for along time." Chuckie said. The gang hugged in laughter.

The End


End file.
